


En el peor de los universos posibles

by Loredi



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Mind Control
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>escrito para nande_chan  que en el meme del angst pidió Light/L, lo que sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el peor de los universos posibles

Este es uno de los universos posibles para ellos. Después de todo, Light no siempre fue Kira. Antes, antes era sólo Light. Ryuk aparece en escena antes, demasiado aburrido como para contenerse por más tiempo de bajar al mundo humano. Light no ha pensado en ser un Dios, sólo busca castigar a los que lo merecen. 

Ryuk le ofrece los ojos de shinigami para reírse un rato. 

Light acepta.

L llega a él y lo vigila de cerca. Light lo conoce antes de lo previsto, en un día de lluvia. Ve su nombre flotando sobre su cabeza y una larga vida, pero no lo mata. No puede evitar sentirse atraído por el misterio que representa el detective. Primero es un nuevo reto, después… después es mucho más que eso. 

Misa lo encuentra después en este universo. También ha hecho el trato por los ojos. Light mira sobre la cabeza de ella, curioso. El número que está arriba le parece extraño, demasiado alto para alguien que ha acortado su vida a la mitad. Misa también mira sobre su cabeza y Light pregunta qué ve. 

—Yagami Raito —lee Misa y luego baja la vista y solloza. Light tarda en quitársela de encima. 

30 días. Un mes. ¿Cómo mides el tiempo cuando ya no importa? 

La primera semana no duerme sino cuando la fatiga lo deja inconsciente. Su vigilia es un frenesí de rostros y nombres. Revisa cada sitio en internet, en el idioma que sea. Llena páginas y páginas y páginas.

23 días.

Toma la Death Note. Su pluma se desliza suavemente, como si esto que hace lo hubiera planeado cuidadosamente hace años.

“Ele Lawliet. Se enamora de Light Yagami y viven un romance. Muere al mismo momento que su amante, de la misma forma”.

Sólo dura 23 días.

El último día, cuando despierta, Ryuk está sentado junto a su cama y se ríe burlonamente de él.

—La Death Note no puede poner en la cabeza de alguien algo que no estaba ahí antes —le informa Ryuk, entre risas.

Light se levanta de golpe y ve cómo a su lado L se retuerce dolorosamente entre sueños. Dura apenas unos segundos y luego deja de respirar. Queda muerto en la cama. Se gira hacia Ryuk.

—Eso ya no importa ahora. Ambos morimos.

—Así es —dice Ryuk.

Y apunta también su nombre en la libreta.

Aquí en el limbo no hay cielo ni hay infierno. Hay dos almas juntas que están condenadas a ver el número infinito de posibilidades. Aprenden que, después de todo, no vivieron en el peor de los universos posibles. 


End file.
